


A Night of Passion

by TalvariSheElf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalvariSheElf/pseuds/TalvariSheElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot between my OC, Talya Conner, and Thorin. This is an add on to A Change of Fates, and falls just at the end of Chapter 32. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not my own, yadda yadda yadda. I'm not making any money off of this. (Though I wish I could.)
> 
> A/N: This is my first real attempt at serious smut, so let me know how I did!

“Promise me that you will follow after us once the beast lay dead.” His voice was earnest. “I want to show you the halls of Erebor. I want to walk with you and tell you stories of my home. A home that I would hope you will one day share.” 

This was the closest thing he had come to speaking of a long-term relationship. 

“What are you saying?” I asked softly. 

“That I wish for you to be by my side.” He answered, with no hesitation. My heart pounded in my chest. Thorin leaned forward, so very slowly, and captured my lips with his. When his tongue darted out and licked along my lower lip, I shuddered against him. In response, I nipped at lip and a low growl came from his throat. 

“Talya…” His voice was warning, but I ignored it. I kissed him soundly on the lips and suddenly he pulled me to his chest, his tongue darting out once more to part my lips. I could feel his hardness pressed against me and I felt a warmth pool between my legs. As soon as he felt me brush against him, he pulled away abruptly and dropped his arms. 

“Forgive me. It has been a long while since…” He trailed off and looked at me, lust in his eyes. “My control is not what it should be.” 

He turned to leave, but I stopped him with a hand on his arm. I stepped close to him and kissed his lips gently, then along his jaw line. I nuzzled against his neck and, just as he had when we danced, he inhaled sharply. 

“Talya… You do not understand…” His voice was breathy. 

“What don’t I understand?” I asked, pulling back. His eyes searched my own. 

“I desire you, Talya. I can not begin to tell you how much. If I stay here with you…” He trailed off, swallowed thickly, and dropped his gaze. “I will not want to stop at tender kisses and soft caresses.” 

“Then don’t.” I said simply. He raised his head slowly and our eyes met again. He seemed to gauge my seriousness. Without warning, he closed the distance between us and kissed me deeply. There was none of the previous hesitation, and I melted against him. His hands ran down my back, one coming to rest on my hip while the other trailed back up and fisted into my hair. 

Between passionate kisses and caresses, Thorin led me to a short table in the back corner. As soon as my back touched it, he wasted no time in hoisting me up to sit on it. 

He stepped between my legs, the bottom of my dress raising as he did. He leaned back to take in all of me. 

“Beautiful…” He whispered softly. He leaned forward and seized my lips, his hands resting at my hips. His touches were feather soft as he ran his fingers up my side. I shivered in anticipation as his hand slowly made its way up to cup my breast. I sighed into his lips as he gently messaged the flesh he found there. Hesitantly, I pulled away, gently pushing his hand off. He watched with hooded eyes as I began to unlace the front of my dress. As soon as the fabric parted, I slowly pushed it down my shoulders so that my breasts were suddenly bare to him. I watched as he brought up his hand again and slowly reached out to cup my breast in his calloused palm. His thumb rolled over my nipple, the barest of touches, and I shivered. 

He ducked his head down then, and, watching for my reaction, captured the same nipple between his lips. I arched my back towards him and he let it go with a soft pop. I began to unclasp his cloak and tug at his shirt, determined to see his bare skin. He smiled and let his cloak drop to the ground, then tugged the offending garment over his head. He dropped that, too, to the floor and my eyes raked over his chest. Just as in Rivendell, my eyes followed the dark trail of curled hair down into his trousers. There was a very noticeable bulge there. 

Thorin returned to his place between my legs and our lips met once more. I shifted closer to him, reaching up and tangling my hands into his long dark hair. He wrapped one arm around my waist and, when I nipped at his lip again, he jerked me forward, his hardness pressing tightly against me. He thrust his hips out of pure instinct and shuddered. He broke his lips away from my own and began to kiss and lick down my neck. One of his hands began to slide down my leg and my breath hitched as his rough fingers touched bare skin. His hand slide up my dress and he paused in his administrations as he looked at me in wonder. 

“So smooth,” He murmured tenderly, running his hand up my leg. 

His movement became unbearably slow as he passed my knee and his fingers crept towards my sex. My breath hitched as his fingers finally brushed along the outside of the fabric he found there. He cupped his hand over me and oh so gently palmed me. I closed my eyes and let out a long quivering breath. He leaned forward and began to kiss me again, the easy touch of his lips searing through me. So slowly, he began to tug at my undergarment. I lifted up enough for him to free it from my thighs and he quickly worked it down my legs and let it fall to the floor. His hand quickly returned to the space between my thighs, his thumb brushing so lightly over my clit. I exhaled sharply and once again, a very masculine and very self-satisfied smile graced his lips. 

Thorin ducked his head forward and captured the nipple he had neglected earlier in his mouth and worked it between his lips as he slowly trailed a finger over my slit. He was being so gentle and moving so slow that a thought occurred to me. 

“Thoin…” I said softly. He let go of my nipple and paused, looking up at me questioningly. I looked away from him, suddenly afraid of what he might think. “You don’t have to be so gentle… I’m not... I mean… this isn’t…” 

He frowned, then he leaned back slightly, dropping his hand slowly. 

“Talya… There is no need to feel ashamed. The race of Men are one of the few who actually hold their women to such concepts.” 

“Then why…?” I was blushing horribly now and he let out a long breath and shifted sheepishly. 

“I have been told that… My… proportions can be… overwhelming.” He explained. I frowned and he slowly reached over to take my hand in his. He brought it down and had me cup his hardness. He suppressed a shudder as he ran my hand over the length of him. I swallowed and wondered what he meant. I did not want to kill his ego, but to be quite honest, he was probably only of average length where I was from. He smirked knowingly, then guided me to wrap my fingers around his girth. Oh. 

My thumb and middle finger did not meet. I squeezed him gently through the fabric of his pants and even when I tightened my grip, my fingers still did not touch. 

He reached down and tugged my hand away, shuddering. 

“I told you. My control is not what it should be.” Thorin lifted his head and kissed me again, our eyes closing as our passion was renewed. With a sudden vigor, he slid his hand back up under my dress and began to slide a single finger up and down my slit. He tugged my hips forward again so that I was perched just as the edge of the table, then pulled away and watched my face hungrily as he slowly slid a thick finger into me. I let out a low moan as he unhurriedly began to work his finger in and out, his thumb once again coming up to brush my clit. 

I reached for him desperately and he gladly stepped forward to brush his lips against my neck. He nipped at the sensitive skin there, and I moaned his name lowly. He laughed quietly and pulled out one finger only to replace it with another. He worked it back and forth for a moment, making it slick with my wetness. Again, he watched my face as he slowly slid both fingers into me. I inhaled sharply and closed my eyes, throwing my head back. 

“Thorin!” I cried softly. 

“You are so tight,” He said softly, working his fingers in and out of me slowly. He began to brush his thumb over my clit quicker and my breath came in fast pants. When he curled his fingers up and brushed something deeply within me, I cried out and felt myself tighten. 

“That’s it, love,” Thorins voice was low and husky. He pulled his fingers away again and I cried out for the loss. A different finger slid within me and, once more, he worked it back and forth. As soon as it, too, was slick, he began to gradually work three fingers into me. I closed my eyes tightly, flushed, and let out another low moan. 

“Hush, hush.” He crooned softly. I bit my lip at his warning, remember vaguely that the rest of the company was just on the other side of the door. He captured my lips in his and quickly began to curl his fingers up as he thrust them in and out of me. I moaned into his mouth as I felt myself begin to unravel. I bit the inside of my cheek and closed my eyes firmly, trying so hard to stay quiet as I came, arching my back against Thorin. He slowed his hand, stroking me gently as I came down from my orgasm. 

Thorin slowly pulled away and began to tug my dress up around my hips. Despite his warning that his control was not what it should be, I gave him a lot of credit just then. He paused once I was bare to him and he looked at me questioningly. 

As an answer, I leaned forward and tugged at the laces on his breeches. I deftly untied them, then began to tug at the cords. Once they were loose, Thorin gently pushed my hands away and reached into his pants. He pulled his thick shaft from the confines of his trousers and watched as my eyes widened. 

Unsurprisingly, he was not cut and as I had noticed before, he was of average length, but he was so very thick. I swallowed slowly and I saw the uncertainty in his eyes. I wondered what experience he had with my kind before to make him so cautious. I leaned forward and slowly grasped him in my hand, my fingers running over the smooth skin I found there. Thick hair curled around the base of him. 

Thorin let out a shuddering breath. My name fell from his lips. 

“Thorin, please.” I said softly. His eyes fell to mine and he moved closer, once again tugging me so I was perched on the edge of the table. I dropped my hand from him and braced my arms on the table. He took up his place between my legs and we kissed tenderly. I felt the tip of his length brush between my lips and I opened my eyes to watch his face. Our eyes met and did not waver as he slowly began to press into me. I winced as his thickness began to stretch me and he stilled for a moment, concerned. 

“Just give me a minute,” I said softly, fighting to relax. He nodded slowly and ran a free hand down my arm. He kissed me slowly, sweetly, and I could feel myself began to relax around him. Inch by agonizing inch, he sank deeper until finally, he was fully sheathed with in me. He froze then and shuddered. 

“For the love of Mahal,” He murmured. 

Thorin began to slowly work himself in and out of me. His hands dropped to my waist and he grabbed my hips in his large hands. At his urging, I began to roll my hips towards him, gasping at the feeing. I had never been with anyone who was so thick and I could feel the contours of his shaft as he thrust into me. 

“Talya… Love… I’m not going to last long.” He confessed as he stilled. He pulled out and I shivered at the sudden loss of feeling. He easily wrapped his arms around me and picked me up effortlessly in his arms. He lay me gently on the floor, quickly bundling his nearby cloak up and placing it under my head. He braced one arm as he guided himself between my legs again. Once he slid himself full within, he leaned over me, his arms baring his weight easily above me. As he started to move again, I began to thrust my hips along with him, matching his quickening pace. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine. 

Thorin let out a long groan and suddenly, his rhythm began to slip. With a growl, he brought an arm up under my leg and tugged it up. The new angle was deeper and left me breathless as he began to brush against the spot his fingers had found before. I bit back a moan as he began to thrust faster and faster. 

“Talya…” Thorin moaned loudly, a string of feverish dwarvish leaving his lips. He angled himself further and began to hit my sweet spot with a renewed desperation. He was practically shaking with the effort to hold out long enough to bring me to my release. 

It did not take long. One thrust, then two, and suddenly I was crying out, tightening around him. He let out a long shuddering breath as he reached his own peak and I could feel the warmth of his release as he filled me. 

Thorin half collapsed on top me, careful to not crush me under his weight. We stayed that way for a long while, both of us trying to catch our breaths. I could feel him begin to soften within me and he finally pulled away, rolling to his side. He reached for me and tugged me so that my head was on his chest. One arm wrapped around my shoulder and the other came up to gently run his hand over my head. 

I lay there and listened to his heart beat and swore that I would find a way to save him and his nephews, even if it meant sacrificing myself.


End file.
